Those Golden Eyes
by The Authors of Unity
Summary: Po feels a strange sickness whenever he looks into Tigress' eyes. One-shot.


**Stephanie: I just felt like typing this up while my PS3 is downloading something.**

* * *

><p><em>The Dragon Warrior had been through a lot after gaining his title. He had defeated Tai Lung, fought the dastardly Fenghuang, and saved all of China from the evil Lord Shen. Yet even though his victories were great there was one challenge he has yet to face!<em>

"Po are you having another internal monologue?"

"Huh?" Po snapped out of his daydream and looked up to see none other than Tigress standing over him. They were under the heavenly peach tree. He got on his feet and stumbled.

"Tigress, hi! W-what are you doing here?" He tried to stop sweating as he looked upon the female tiger. Seeing her beautiful golden eyes always made him quiver lately, as if something inside his stomach was furiously trying to burst out.

"Shifu asked me to check up on you," she said in a genuine voice of concern. "Is everything alright, Po?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," said Po, trying to gaze away from her eyes.

"Are you sure? Ever since that scuffle with Shen three months ago you've been acting weird."

"Weird like how?" Po asked.

"Well for one you've been slowly isolating yourself, that's usually what I do." They both chuckled at her little joke. "But seriously, Po. You've been spending a lot of time alone lately, sitting under this tree every day. I know something's troubling you. You can tell me."

Po tried to speak, but couldn't form the words that said how he felt. He simply sat back down and sighed. "No, Tigress, I can't. I'm sorry."

She knelt down on one knee to get to eye-level, once again forcing him to look into her golden eyes. "Well, if you ever feel like talking about it, I'll be waiting." She flashed him a warm smile, only making him feel even more sick, but he smiled back.

_The next day..._

Shifu watched his students hone their talents in the training hall. The Five were doing a spectacular job, but as his eyes laid upon Po, he noticed the panda was doing rather poorly in comparison to his usual progress. Po was training with Monkey on the turtle shell, delivering a decent punch every now and then, but constantly taking damage from Monkey. Eventually, Monkey was able to get behind Po and knock over the turtle shell, leaving the panda trapped underneath. "Better luck next time, Po!"

Everyone gathered around the overturned turtle shell and chuckled a little as they waited for Po to get out, but when a minute passed and nothing happened, they got concerned. "Something's wrong," said Shifu. "Quick, help him out!" Tigress and Mantis grabbed the shell and flipped it back to it's normal position. Po was dazed and confused on the floor, a small bump was seen on the back of his head. "He has a concussion! Quick, get him to the hospital wing!"

Tigress picked up Po and slung him over her back as she bolted out of the training hall on all fours. "Stay with me, Po!" She said to the semi-conscious panda. "I'll get you some help!"

_That evening..._

Po's eyes fluttered open as he came to in the middle of the night. "Wha? What happened?" He noticed he was tucked in bed with a bag of ice on his head. "Ow..." He said as the pain registered. "Hmm?" He saw that Tigress was sitting in a chair next to him in the hospital wing, she was sleeping with her arms crossed and her head slumped down. "Tigress?"

Tigress opened her eyes and gasped. "Po, you're okay!" she said in a loud whisper. It took every fiber in her being not to hug him. "You got a concussion after sparring with Monkey."

Again, Po had to see those eyes. "I... I don't fully remember it... It's a blur to me."

Tigress grabbed Po's hand and leaned closer. "Po, it's time you told me what's going on. Yesterday I noticed that every peach from that tree was gone, and when I carried you here I noticed that you had gained weight. I know that you eat when you're upset, so just come clean. What's wrong? Let me help you."

Po sighed. "Fine... It's... It's your eyes..."

Tigress sat back up in surprise. "My eyes? What about them?"

"That came out wrong, sorry. It's that look in your eyes. I first saw it when you bowed after I beat Tai Lung, but I thought nothing of it. Then you showed that look occasionally for the rest of the year. After we beat Shen, I saw the look every day for three months. In fact, I can see that look in your eyes right now. It made me feel weird in a way I can't describe, and it was depressing to have a feeling that I didn't understand. That's why I've been avoiding you, Tigress, so I wouldn't feel weird whenever I looked into those golden eyes of yours."

Tigress smiled and leaned forward again. "Don't worry, Po. I'll help you understand that feeling." She planted a kiss on his cheek, making him blush.

Po looked in her eyes again, and this time he felt something different. "You know, those eyes really are beautiful..." he said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie: I hope you enjoyed it! Now to check on that DLC. Download progress at 67%? Damn it!<strong>


End file.
